Write A Caption
Write your own caption for one of the photos below, or check out the archive, then get polled. =Former Commander Criticizes Surge= * I liked Old Surge better. This new stuff is crap! --The Bastard 02:31, 17 October 2007 (UTC) =Surfer Walks Along San Onofre State Beach= =Barack Hussein Obama May Be Related To Dick Cheney= (or so says Lynne Cheney http://www.nytimes.com/reuters/news/news-usa-politics-cheney-obama.html) * "I don't buy it. We're not related. We look nothing alike." says Obama, located on the right side of the picture. --The Bastard 05:34, 18 October 2007 (UTC) * "Daddy, I thought you said the boogyman wasn't real?!" --Careax 06:39, 18 October 2007 (UTC) * The Obama kids finally discover the identity of their mysterious crazy old uncle. --Careax 06:39, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =Miniature Pigs Bred In England= *New catapult set to prove that pigs can fly. --Careax 06:24, 18 October 2007 (UTC) * Sleep, this little piglet found, was the only thing that drove out thoughts of suicide. --The Bastard 06:33, 18 October 2007 (UTC) *Only the Brits would think of using a scale to show scale. '--Alethic Logic 15:30, 19 October 2007 (UTC)' =The Greatest President Ever Awards The Dalai Lama= *"Hey Nancy, he don't look much like a llama to me!" --Careax 06:40, 18 October 2007 (UTC) * Dalai Lama: "Buddah, God, Allah, one of you guys, PLEASE, shut him the hell up!" --The Bastard 06:43, 18 October 2007 (UTC) *Bush: "I don't know who the guy in the bedsheet was, but he seemed nice enough." --The Bastard 07:07, 18 October 2007 (UTC) *Bush: "Wait, the Dalai Lama's a guy?!? Oh, I thought, you know...how, uhh...they worship cows and all...umm, nevermind." --The Bastard 07:07, 18 October 2007 (UTC) *On tonight's menu... llama. '--Alethic Logic 15:32, 19 October 2007 (UTC)' =The Greatest President Ever Meets The Dalai Lama= * See that attic scuttle up there, George? I want you to crawl up there and not come out until I tell you to." WrongOfTexas 22:50, 18 October 2007 (UTC) * That, George, is an Airplane. Can you say Airplane? --The Bastard 00:31, 19 October 2007 (UTC) * "Look up... look down... look at my thumb..." '--Alethic Logic 15:33, 19 October 2007 (UTC)' =Afghani Woman Brings Water Home= * Car bombs ain't what they used to be! --Careax 05:21, 19 October 2007 (UTC) * Nice Jugs '--Alethic Logic 15:34, 19 October 2007 (UTC)' =Attorney General Nominee Michael Mukasey Raises His Hand Before His Confirmation Hearing= * I, Michael Mukasey, do solemnly swear or affirm that I am a teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. --The Bastard 00:32, 19 October 2007 (UTC) =The French Transportation Workers Go On 24-Hour Strike= *So what else is new? --Randroid 01:58, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *Not content with letting their country's reputation stand as is, the French Transportation Workers have reenforced their nation's long-standing tradion by surrendering to laziness. --The Bastard 03:43, 19 October 2007 (UTC) =Tom Cruise and David Miscavige Pose With Motorcycles= Miscavige is the one who said Cruise would be worshiped like Jesushttp://www.nzherald.co.nz/category/story.cfm?c_id=301&objectid=10420812 or http://www.religionnewsblog.com/17267/cruise-is-christ-of-scientology =Australia's Prime Minister, John Howard= =Hong Kong's Skyline= =Pakistan Opposition Leader, Benazir Bhutto Survives Attack= =Turkey Moves Military Closer To Iraq Border= *Wise Turks tow a "gas-saver" for those midnight munchie runs for Turkish Delight. '--Alethic Logic 16:30, 21 October 2007 (UTC)' =U.S. Officials Meet With Russian President= =Canvas Barracks To Be Used In Legal Proceedings Installed in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba= =Accident On California Freeway Causes Pileup, Fire= FYI this photo and the one below it are unrelated. The accident did not cause any of the wildfires. =California Wildfires= FYI this photo and the one above it are unrelated. The accident did not cause any of the wildfires. =Bullfighting Making Comeback in Spain=